Mobile Suit Gundam Eon- 2 Name is Imperion
Name is Imperion is the second episode of the first season Mobile Suit Gundam-Eon. Back to episode index ''Previous: Mobile Suit Gundam Eon- 1 A Space Battleship Avatara '' Cut the Skies, Imperion! "Ian Janos Borjhigin, Imperion taking off!" Ian reported as he took off in the Gundam. ... "Hey, Newbie, can you go on?" Jimmy Hawkings asked Kay Seigi, in the midst of the battle against June Juno and Jackie Kai's Jo-GRAs. "Yeah..but I am worried... two on two and I am inexperience." Kay replied. "Nah, why worry," Jim said "I, once took off 12 GeMPs at the battle of Benbow, alone." "12, you are good!" Kay exclaimed in awe. "Now stay alert, the retarded one is charging," Jim warned. While aiming the DOME's Vzorvat, Kay is thinking "This will take you off...filthy retard." "No!" Jim warned. Kay lowered the Vzorvat Beam Bazooka. Looking at Jim's ZAKU, Kay asked "Why?" "The Vzorvat's too strong. You don't wanna destroy Taiping do you?" "No, sir" "No need to be that courteous, our main prority now is to take this two down." Jim told Kay. "Fine," Kay's DOME pulled out the Beam Sabre and prepared to engaga June's Jo-GRA. As soon as she reached the required distance, June lashed out her beam sabre. Kay's DOME is not moving....Kay seem calm, not intending to make any mistakes. In war, a simple mistake will and could, kill you. "Die!" June shouted as she tries to cut down Kay's DOME. Meanwhile Kay seats inside the cockpit of his DOME. Is he awaiting death? Nay. Eyes closed Kay has a vision, or rather an awakening. In that vision Kay sees a drop of water falling onto sand. The sands are thrown about by that drip of water. Opening his eyes, Kay heaves up his beam sabre. With a ''woosh, ''June's Jo-GRA is decipitated by the falling beam. Falling down towards the cities below, June is badly shaken. "No...who is he? He managed to predict and counter my attack even before my actual enactment. What is he? Neotype? No this power exceeds of an average Neotype." June's mind is racing for an actual answer. .... Ian finally reached the place of combat. Jackie gritted his teeth in frustration as he sees the reinforcements. "I will kill them all!" Jackie told himself. Suddenly, a voice rings in his head. "''Jackie Kai, retreat you must. Retrieve June's Jo-GRA and return to the Spartacus. We will get them when they leave the colony." ''"Commander Deux, is that you?" Jackie ask himself. "The commander must be using his Neotype abilities to communicate with me. Lets retreat." Leting out a smokescreen, Jackie escaped during the chaos and the confusion. "Where is he?" Ian asked. "Aww...hey Newbie...you are seriously late. Come, lets give chase." Jimmy Hawkings commented. "No sir. We cannot go after him now." Kay told Jim. "Why?" With his pupils still large and unmoving, due to the Awakening, Kay replied "He is escaping. Furthermore, if we follow, the enemy ship will blast us when we go out there, into space. No doubt, we will be blasted into talc." "How did he know?" Ian asked Jim. "He is most probabaly a Neotype." came the reply. ... "Dad, do you believe in the existance of psychics?" Ian asked his father, who was quietly sipping his fragant pu'er tea. "Why not? Since humans started migrating into the cosmos, many such things..psychic..or rather posh-ly known as..neotype-ism had been..inplanted or rather evoled in humans." Ian looks at his father, full of curiosity while munching his bacon sandwich. In space, bread turns dry fast, Ian has to use alot of force in order to bite of a chunk of the sandwich. "Go on," he said " ..I'm curious." Category:Mobile Suit Gundam-Eon